Long night
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Por um engano, Lílian terá que cumprir uma detenção com Tiago Potter. Será que desta vez a ruivinha conseguirá resistir aos encantos do maroto?


_Resumo: Por um engano, Lílian terá que cumprir uma detenção com Tiago Potter. Será que desta vez a ruivinha conseguirá resistir aos encantos do maroto?_

_Nota da autora: Esta é minha resposta ao 20° desafio do fórum do Mundo dos fics. Existem ao longo dessa one short citações ao _livro "Harry Potter e o enigma do príncipe"_, mas nada que atrapalhe a leitura ou estrague a surpresa de quem não leu o livro ainda. Depois de um longo tempo sem escrever fics de HP eu resolvi escrever essa one short, estou com muita vontade de voltar a escrever fics longas, mas isso vai depender de vários fatores inclusive da opinião de vocês sobre essa fic. _

_**Long night**_

– Lily... Temos que ir cumprir a detenção – Tiago disse em um tom que para Lílian soou animadinho demais.

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto, com um aceno da varinha, recolhia os pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa, depois levantou e passou pelo maroto sem falar absolutamente nada.

– Ah, Lily, até quando você vai ficar sem falar comigo? – Tiago perguntou um pouco emburrado enquanto ia atrás dela. – Eu já disse que não tive culpa se a McGonagall pensou que você estivesse participando daquela brincadeirinha...

– Brincadeirinha? – Lílian murmurou revoltada. – Você quase matou o Snape sufocado!

– Foi sem querer – Tiago disse, mas sua expressão indicava justamente o oposto.

Lílian bufou e continuou o caminho que ainda restava até a sala da diretora da Grifinória. Realmente desistira de fazer Tiago mudar. Ele até que andava azarando menos pessoas, mas sempre que podia deixava Snape pendurado em algum lugar do castelo.

O pior é que dessa ultima vez acabou sobrando para Lílian que tentava ajudar, e a professora McGonagall imaginou que ela também estivesse participando da peça e a colocou para cumprir detenção junto com Tiago.

Sirius, Remo e Pedro também teriam que cumprir, mas por alguma razão que Lílian desconhecia a professora McGonagall a deixou para cumprir detenção justamente com o maroto que Lílian queria a maior distância possível.

– Realmente é uma vergonha que os dois monitores-chefes da Grifinória estivessem envolvidos em tamanho disparate! – McGonagall exclamava indignada assim que saiu da sala para indicar aos dois o que teriam que fazer.

Lílian ficou quieta, não adiantava de nada reclamar. Sete anos em Hogwarts já haviam feito com que a ruiva conhecesse bem determinados professores. E quando McGonagall dizia uma coisa não havia bruxo que conseguisse fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Mas em uma coisa ela tinha razão, era uma vergonha que Remo sempre compactuasse com as brincadeiras de mal gosto dos amigos, normalmente ele nem participava, mas ficava sabendo e talvez isso fosse pior do que pendurar Snape de cabeça para baixo no meio do salão principal na hora do jantar.

– Falei com o professor Slughorn e ele me disse que o deposito de poções e itens para o preparativos de poções está totalmente desorganizado – McGonagall falou parando diante de uma porta e abrindo-a em seguida. – Quero que organizem tudo.

– Moleza... – Tiago disse descontraído.

– Sem auxilio de magia, Sr. Potter – McGonagall informou fazendo com que o sorriso de Tiago murchasse. – Vamos, entrem.

Totalmente a contra gosto Lílian entrou no aposento. Ele era bastante estranho. Lílian já havia visto o professor de poções entrando algumas vezes naquela sala, mas jamais tivera a curiosidade de segui-lo para saber como era lá dentro. Era um recinto _bastante _apertado, tanto que Lílian podia sentir Tiago bem próximo de si, e isso não era lá muito bom, mas o que lhe faltava em cumprimento restava em altura.

Haviam duas escadas por onde eles poderiam subir e arrumar os vidrinhos de poções que estavam mais no alto. Lílian suspirou completamente desanimada. Levariam a noite inteira para conseguir colocar tudo em ordem sem usar magia.

– Só por garantia eu vou colocar um feitiço na porta – McGonagall disse enquanto puxava a varinha das vestes. – Só irão sair quando estiver tudo em seu devido lugar.

– O QUÊ? – Lílian exclamou revoltada. – Ficar trancada aqui com o Potter?

– Não precisa se exaltar, Srta. Evans – McGonagall falou com um leve sorriso. – Caso o Sr. Potter tente alguma coisa, fato que eu sei que não acontecerá, pois a senhorita não permitirá, o feitiço perderá o efeito e poderá sair para me relatar o que ele tentou fazer, e assim eu possa tomar minhas providencias.

– Bom, muito bom – Tiago disse olhando para o alto e observando demoradamente as formas estranhas que os vidros com as poções possuíam. – E se _ela _tentar me agarrar, o que acontece?

Lílian virou-se indignada pronta para acertar o pior feitiço que sabia em Tiago, mas não iria fazer algo assim com a professora observando, iria acabar sendo punida com outra detenção por causa disso.

– Faça um bom trabalho, Potter – foi a resposta de McGonagall.

Ainda muito aborrecida Lílian começou a subir em uma das escadas, e sua irritação só aumentou quando percebeu que Tiago não tinha a menor pretensão de começar a organizar as poções.

– Eu não quero passar a noite inteira aqui, Potter – Lílian disse secamente.

– Não vejo problema nenhum em ficar por aqui, é até confortável – Tiago disse balançando os ombros levemente. Lílian estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente, mas por já estar acostumado com aquele tipo de olhar o maroto nem se moveu.

– Por que você faz tanta questão de me tirar do sério? – Lílian perguntou irritada enquanto começava a mudar algumas poções de lugar.

– Porque você fica linda aborrecida – Tiago disse sorrindo.

Lílian sentiu a face esquentar um pouco e virou-se rapidamente para que ele não percebesse o quanto aquele tipo de comentário mexia com ela. Tentou voltar sua atenção unicamente para os vidros de poções, mas de vez em quando se flagrava olhando para baixo novamente para ver o que Tiago estava fazendo e o pior que todas as vezes ele estava a observando, seus olhos se cruzavam e Lily tornava a desviar o olhar.

Depois de quinze minutos Tiago começou a organizar as poções também. Ficaram um bom tempo trabalhando em silêncio, fato que deixou Lílian bem satisfeita. Já difícil ter que ficar trancada em um lugar tão pequeno como aquele com ele, conversar já seria pedir demais.

Porém, Lílian percebeu que havia algo de errado. Tiago nunca ficava mais de cinco minutos sem falar nada. Sabia que deveria ficar quieta, mas não conseguiu se conter.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou empurrando a escada um pouco mais para a direita e tornando a subir. – Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas você parece preocupado com alguma coisa.

Tiago sorriu enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça.

– Problemas em casa – Tiago disse em um murmúrio. – Foi-se o tempo em que meus problemas se resumiam a decidir qual feitiço iria usar para azarar o Snape ou qual menina iria convidar para ir a Hogsmeade nos dias de visita.

– Claro – Lílian retrucou tentando não parecer enciumada com o ultimo trecho daquela frase. – Uma menina a cada visita, uma menina a cada semana, uma menina a cada noite!

– Você deveria saber que a única que realmente me importa é você, Lily – Tiago disse carinhosamente. Lílian revirou os olhos enquanto murmurava um "mentiroso!". – Você não pode reclamar, Lily, também é popular, vive rodeada de "pretendentes" e é a estrela nas reuniões do Clube do Slugue.

– Não exagere – Lílian retrucou e desta vez não conseguiu disfarçar o seu embaraço. – O professor Slughorn é muito gentil, apenas isso.

Tiago não disse nada. Sua expressão tornou a ficar séria. Lílian admirou-se um pouco. Já vinha notando a mudança de Tiago, ele andava se exibindo bem menos nos jogos de quadribol, não andava mais com aquele pomo que afanara para cima e para baixo, parara de azarar as pessoas nos corredores só por diversão. Decididamente Tiago havia amadurecido muito.

– Eu soube que você terminou o seu namoro com Taylor – Tiago disse em um tom fingidamente desinteressado.

– Minha vida não é da sua conta, Potter – Lílian resmungou aborrecida. – Eu não fico perguntando sobre os seus relacionamentos todas as vezes que terminam.

– É que eu pensei... Que você aceitaria sair comigo se tivesse terminado com ele mesmo – Tiago disse um pouco sem graça fato que Lílian estranhou um pouco.

Naqueles três anos que Tiago a convidava para sair ele jamais usara aquele tom. Normalmente era sempre confiante em extremo, mas mesmo assim Lílian ainda não se sentia a vontade de aceitar. Sabia que Tiago faria com ela o mesmo que fazia com as outras: Terminar tudo depois que conseguisse o que queria.

– Não cansa de ouvir "não"? – Lílian perguntou tentando ser o mais fria possível.

– Você sabe que não desisto de nada – Tiago disse e um sorriso triste surgiu nos lábios dele. – Vou continuar tentando.

Lílian balançou a cabeça negativamente e estava distraída quando viu um vidro com uma poção bastante estranha. Franziu a testa tentando identificar que poção era aquela, mas jamais havia visto algo daquele tipo. Era negra e parecia ser bastante pegajosa, como se fosse pinche.

Mesmo sabendo que não deveria mexer em uma poção sem ter a menor idéia do que poderia ser a curiosidade acabou falando mais alto e abriu o vidro.

Por um momento Lílian achou que aquilo não fosse nada. Talvez o professor Slughorn tivesse colocado aquilo lá por engano. Lílian balançou os ombros levemente e iria colocar a tampa no vidro quando sentiu um forte cheiro de enxofre vindo de dentro da poção.

– Lily? – Tiago a chamou quando percebeu que havia algo errado.

A jovem sentiu uma forte tontura, recolocou o vidro no lugar e tentou se apoiar, mas perdeu completamente o equilíbrio e se Tiago não tivesse a amparado Lílian certamente teria se machucado bastante.

– Que poção era aquela? – Tiago perguntou exasperado.

A respiração de Lílian estava rasa, e só piorou quando ela percebeu o quanto o rosto de Tiago estava próximo do seu, mas mal teve tempo de ficar nervosa por isso, pois perdeu completamente os sentidos que ainda lhe restavam.

– Lílian! – Tiago exclamou exasperado, mas ela não dava o menor sinal de reação. – O que eu faço? _O que eu faço?_ – o maroto murmurou ajoelhando-se e apertando o corpo de Lílian contra o seu. – Droga de feitiço... – não teria como arrumar toda a confusão que estava aquele deposito e levar Lílian a Ala Hospitalar antes do amanhecer.

Até lá poderia ser tarde. Tiago temia só em pensar que algo poderia acontecer a _sua_ ruivinha.

* * *

_Lílian abriu os olhos devagar. Que poção afinal de contas era aquela que conseguira fazer com que ela perdesse completamente o equilíbrio e cair da escada? Ficou pensando o que poderia ter acontecido caso tivesse bebido um pouco da poção, mas sua curiosidade não chegava tanto._

_No entanto, percebeu que havia algo de errado. Não estava mais no deposito de poções. Aliais, não estava em nenhum lugar conhecido de Hogwarts nem de Hogsmeade. E para piorar Tiago não estava em lugar nenhum também. _

_A garota levantou e olhou assustada para os lados. Aquilo parecia ser um jardim, mas quando começou a andar pelo lugar viu que se tratava de um cemitério. Lílian sentiu os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiarem tentando imaginar porque estava ali. Já havia tido os mais estranhos sonhos nos quais sempre ouvia um choro de uma criança. Mas, visitar um cemitério em um sonho era a primeira vez. _

_Se é que aquilo realmente era um sonho._

_Continuou andando. Talvez encontrasse alguém que lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo ali. Foi quando viu um rapaz ajoelhado diante de duas lápides. Suspirou aliviada e se aproximou com cautela para não assustá-lo. _

– _Por favor... – Lílian começou pensando no que poderia dizer. Achou que se fosse um trouxa acharia muito estranho ouvir "Uma poção me trouxe para cá", mas nem chegou a pensar em alguma coisa percebeu que o garoto sequer se movera. – Oi? – ela falou tocando levemente no ombro dele, mas deu um pulo para trás quando seus dedos atravessaram o corpo dele. _

_Muito assustada Lílian continuou observando o garoto. Ele tinha cabelos negros, alto e magro. Lílian pensou em dar a volta para poder olhá-lo de frente, mas não foi preciso, pois rapaz se levantou e virou-se para falar com uma outra jovem que se aproximava. _

_Lílian sentiu que suas pernas não iriam agüentar o peso do seu corpo. Aquele rapaz era idêntico a Tiago! Exceto por seus olhos, verdes muito vivos. _

– _Temos que ir – a jovem que chegara falou ao rapaz. Ele fez um leve aceno com a cabeça enquanto arrumava os óculos. _

– _Deixe-me só com eles um pouco mais – ele pediu com um pesar na voz. – A luta será tão difícil, quero ficar aqui só mais um pouco, Hermione._

– _Tudo bem – Hermione assentiu com um leve gesto. – Esperaremos o tempo que precisar. _

_Lílian e o garoto observavam Hermione se afastar, e assim que ela estava longe o bastante o jovem voltou-se para os túmulos a sua frente._

– _Pai, mãe – disse ele após um suspiro. – Espero que continuem me protegendo onde quer que vocês estejam, e eu juro que vou fazê-lo pagar por todas as mortes que causou, principalmente a de vocês, de Sirius e do professor Dumbledore._

_Lílian percebeu que o rosto do rapaz de repente ganhara um ar decidido, assim como o de Tiago quando ele estava disposto a não perder algo. _

– _Amo vocês – ele murmurou em um tom quase inaudível e se afastou em seguida. _

_Lílian observou-o se afastar e depois olhou para as lápides. Dessa vez seu corpo não conseguiu se sustentar. Ela foi ao chão enquanto levava as mãos à boca. _

– _Não é possível! – ela exclamou desesperada. – "Tiago Potter, dedicado marido e pai e Lílian Evans Potter, amorosa esposa e mãe. Estarão sempre em nossos corações". O que significa isso? _

_Ela queria levantar. Correr atrás daquele garoto e fazer com que ele a visse nem que tivesse usar todos os tipos de feitiços que conhecia para chamar a atenção dele, mas suas pernas simplesmente não a obedeciam._

_Aquele menino era... Seu filho!_

* * *

– Isso é aqui... Esse outro lá do outro lado – Tiago murmurava mudando os vidros rapidamente de lugar, mas quase derrubou tudo quando ouviu um gemido de Lílian. Sem pensar duas vezes largou tudo que fazia e correu para o lado dela. – Lily?

O rosto de Tiago demorou um pouco para entrar em foco e Lílian por um momento até achou que fosse o garoto do cemitério, mas assim que constatou que realmente era Tiago, sem pensar nem um pouco, ela o abraçou.

O maroto ficou completamente desconcertado e demorou um pouco para retribuir o abraço e timidamente acariciar os cabelos cor de fogo dela, mas não sabia o que fazer, Lílian estava tremendo e não parecia ter a menor intenção de se libertar daquele abraço.

– Foi horrível! – ela murmurou quase sem voz.

– O que foi horrível? – Tiago perguntou pacientemente.

– O garoto... Cemitério... _Sofrimento..._ – ela não conseguia falar, apenas palavras soltas e totalmente sem sentido saiam dos lábios dela.

– Não estou entendendo – Tiago falou preocupado. – Que garoto...?

– Estou com medo, Tiago – Lílian o interrompeu e Tiago arregalou levemente os olhos.

Por um momento achou que sua audição tivesse o traído. Há quatro anos esperava por uma palavra de carinho, ou uma demonstração de afeto por parte dela e mesmo que Lílian estivesse nervosa demais para perceber o que estava fazendo ele não pode deixar de sentir o coração acelerar de uma maneira incontrolável. Só esperava que Lílian não percebesse isso.

Ficaram incontáveis minutos daquele jeito. Lílian chorava silenciosamente com a cabeça encostada no peito dele. Tiago achou melhor deixar que ela se acalmasse. Aos poucos ela foi parando de chorar, seu rosto voltou a ganhar um tom mais rosado e logo parou de tremer.

– O que foi que você viu? – Tiago perguntou quando achou que ela estava em condição de responder.

– Havia uma poção – Lílian começou com a voz tremula. – Eu não sabia o que era, e não sabia muito bem onde colocá-la, então eu a abrir e o odor que ela tinha me fez mal. Eu cai em um tipo de transe, vi coisas horríveis... – ela achou melhor parar de falar, não conseguiria contar o que viu.

– Será que é uma poção feita por alguém que conhece artes das trevas? – Tiago perguntou pensativo. – Mas como ela veio parar aqui?

– Estou com medo do que vi – Lílian disse apertando o braço de Tiago tão forte que ele sentiu as unhas dela o machucar um pouco.

– Não fique tão nervosa – Tiago disse fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça para encará-lo. – Ouvi dizer que os seguidores de Voldemort utilizam muitos meios para amedrontar e persuadir os bruxos para aderirem aos seus ideais. Acho que nem em Hogwarts estamos seguros.

– Mas então o que eu vi... – Lílian começou a dizer confusa.

– Acho que era uma poção que fazia com que a pessoa que a bebesse ou inalasse o seu odor cair em um sono profundo e ver o que mais tinha medo – Tiago explicou calmamente.

O que mais tinha medo? Lílian ficou um pouco em duvida de que realmente era isso, mas era um pouco reconfortante pensar que talvez fosse só seu pior temor e não o futuro que lhe aguardava.

Logo ela recuperou-se totalmente do susto e não demorou muito para perceber nos braços de quem estava e levantou-se de um salto tentando manter de distância de Tiago, mas devido ao cumprimento do deposito isso não era possível.

Tiago sorriu enquanto levantava.

– Vamos terminar de arrumar tudo aqui? – ele perguntou. – Assim poderemos sair. Eu acho que dei uma boa adiantada quando você desmaiou, eu queria terminar pra poder te levar pra Ala Hospitalar. Acho que quando terminarmos ainda é bom você ir até lá e eu vou levar essa poção para que a professora McGonagall veja.

– Por quê? – Lílian perguntou lentamente fazendo com que Tiago, que já estava olhando novamente para as poções, voltasse sua atenção para ela.

– O quê? – ele retrucou confuso.

– Por que você continua se preocupando tanto comigo mesmo com todas as "patadas" que eu te dou? Por que você continua sendo tão carinhoso mesmo quando eu sou totalmente fria? – Lílian indagou fitando-o longamente, tentando entender o que havia realmente por trás daqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados.

– A resposta é tão simples, Lily – Tiago disse um pouco mais sério. – Já falei diversas vezes, mas você não acredita.

– Você realmente quer que eu acredite quando você diz que me ama? – Lílian perguntou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Cansei de ouvir você dizer isso para todas as meninas da Grifinória...

– Alto lá! – Tiago a interromepeu aborrecido. – Dizer "Eu gosto de você" é bem diferente de dizer "Eu te amo"!

Bem que Lílian gostaria de acreditar nisso, mas uma parte de si gritava que era tudo mentira, que ele faria como fizera com tantas outras. E para piorar não conseguia entender o que aquela poção lhe mostrara. O que mais tinha medo era de morrer? Lílian sabia que não. A única coisa que tinha certeza na vida era de um dia teria que partir daquele mundo. Mas então tinha por que aquele cemitério? Por que seu tumulo estava ao lado do de Tiago? O que mais tinha medo era de perdê-lo?

"_Não pense besteiras, Lílian... Você nunca nem o ganhou!", _ela pensou sem conseguir conter um suspiro de desanimo.

– Sabe, Lily, às vezes eu fico pensando se realmente vale a pena continuar investindo em uma relação com você – Tiago disse notando que ela não iria falar nada. – Eu já pensei várias vezes em desistir, mas isso não coincidi com a minha personalidade.

– E sabe o que eu acho? – Lílian perguntou em um tom de desafio. – Que você me vê como um troféu que ainda não conquistou!

Tiago, que até então estivera concentrado em olhar para sua frente e limpar os vidros de poções, virou-se para Lílian com uma expressão de profunda decepção, deu dois passos e logo Lílian se viu bem próxima a ele.

"_Raios de lugar apertado!", _Lílian pensou desesperada.

– Você pode duvidar de qualquer coisa, Lílian, mas jamais duvide dos meus sentimentos – Tiago disse em um tom baixo e relativamente frio. – Eu estou começando a me cansar de ser humilhado por você e do seu desprezo, não sei o que posso ter feito de tão horrível assim para que você me trate assim. É verdade que a principio eu me interessei por você porque você era uma das poucas garotas da escola que não ligava para mim, mas isso mudou e muito, Lílian, e é realmente uma pena que você não tenha percebido isso.

Lílian arregalou um pouco os olhos. Aquele era mesmo Tiago Potter? Ou haviam dado um sumiço no verdadeiro e colocado um impostor que havia tomado Poção Polissuco em seu lugar? Tiago nunca falara daquele jeito com ela. Jamais a olhara daquela forma. Será que finalmente ele havia entendido o que ela queria?

– Você não queria tanto sair daqui? Então vamos terminar logo com isso – Tiago disse fazendo o movimento de que iria se afastar, mas Lílian segurou o braço dele. O maroto voltou-se para ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

A ruiva mordeu levemente o lábio inferior enquanto o fitava longamente. Tiago, logicamente, não estava entendendo nada, mas ficou a olhando também enquanto esperava que ela falasse o que queria.

– Estou curiosa sobre uma coisa – ela disse lentamente enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais, a ponto que estavam praticamente colados, as respirações ofegantes e ansiosas.

– Sobre o que? – Tiago perguntou em um murmúrio.

– Será que o feitiço vai se desfazer se eu fizer isso? – Lílian murmurou passando as mãos em torno do pescoço dele e sem pedir permissão ou esperar por alguma reação dele a ruiva roçou levemente seus lábios nos dele.

Um choque pareceu passar pelo corpo de ambos. Lílian ainda não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Era loucura, ela sabia que era, mas a vontade de provar daqueles lábios avermelhados era mais forte que qualquer outro tipo de ordem que seu cérebro lhe mandasse.

Tiago, por sua vez, não sabia bem o que fazer. Não conseguia entender o que se passava pela cabeça de Lílian, a um minuto atrás estava dizendo que queria distância dele, no momento seguinte estava o beijando! Era até um pouco ridículo admitir que já fantasiara como seria seu primeiro beijo em Lílian, e nem em seus devaneios mais malucos imaginara que seria em um armário apertado de poções.

Não resistindo mais Tiago começou a corresponder com ardor. Como havia esperado por aquele momento! Pode tocá-la, acariciá-la, beijá-la e mostrar para aquela ruiva teimosa o quanto a amava.

Passou a língua nos lábios dela pedindo passagem onde ela não negou. Lílian sentia o mundo rodar ao seu redor, o ar tornara-se abafado, mas mesmo assim ela não fazia o menor movimento de que iria se afastar dele, o ar tornara-se dispensável. Tiago, apenas Tiago, importava naquele momento.

Lílian sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem timidamente por seu corpo, e logo sentiu seus cabelos se libertarem da presilha que usava quando Tiago a retirou para poder afundar os dedos entre os seus cachos. Como resposta abraçou-o com mais força e sentiu que seu corpo não iria mais agüentar-se em pé, e por sorte Tiago percebeu isso a manteve segura em seus braços.

– Tiago... – Lílian murmurou quando seus lábios se desencontraram.

– Sou eu... – ele retrucou em um tom maroto.

– A porta não abriu – ela disse ainda um pouco aérea.

– McGonagall não pensou que você poderia me agarrar – Tiago respondeu rindo um pouco. Lílian afastou-se dele e o encarou furiosa.

– Muito engraçado, Potter! – Lílian começou a reclamar, mas foi surpreendida por um abraço do rapaz que a fez perder completamente o rumo das palavras.

– Eu te amo tanto, Lily – ele murmurou com a voz rouca e fraca, tanto que quase ela não ouviu as palavras dele. – Por que você não me dá uma chance? Apenas uma e...

– Eu também amo você – Lílian o interrompeu. Tiago imediatamente se afastou e a fitou sem acreditar no que ouvira. – Há muito tempo, eu só tinha medo de admitir isso para mim mesma, eu achava que com o tempo fosse passar, mas eu estava bem enganada. Se você sofreu esses anos com a minha indiferença eu também sofri por ter que fingir que não me importava com você.

– Não brinque comigo, Lílian – Tiago disse sério.

– Não estou brincando! – Lílian exclamou com veemência. – A poção me fez ver o quanto o tempo é curto, Tiago, e que amanhã pode ser tarde demais.

O maroto não precisou dizer nada. Palavras não eram necessárias. Aquele olhar e aquele sorriso bobo em seus lábios o denunciavam por completo.

– Mas é claro que tenho minhas condições para aceitar o seu convite para ir a Hogsmeade – Lílian falou fazendo com que o sorriso de Tiago murchasse um pouco.

– Condições? – ele repetiu um pouco incomodado.

– Primeiro – Lílian disse erguendo um dos dedos para iniciar o que parecia ser uma contagem. – Quero que pare de azarar o Snape todas as vezes que o encontrar nos corredores, não quero outra detenção.

– Claro que sim, Lily! – Tiago exclamou enquanto cruzava os dedos discretamente.

– Segundo: Vai parar de se exibir com aquele pomo ridículo que você afanou...

– Eu já parei, Lílian, mas saiba que eu fazia isso apenas para que você me notasse – Tiago disse um pouco emburrado enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos desarrumando-o ainda mais.

– Terceiro: Vai parar com esse tique nervoso que você tem com esse cabelo! – Lílian disse levemente aborrecida quando ele repetiu novamente o ato.

– Isso é crônico, Lily – Tiago disse sem graça. – Vai ver como quando a gente tiver um filho ele vai ser do mesmo jeito.

– Última condição – Lílian falou fazendo com que Tiago suspirasse desanimado. A última deveria ser a pior de todas. – Vai me beijar todas as vezes que eu pedir – ela acrescentou imitando o tom maroto que ele sempre costumava usar.

– Isso não precisa nem pedir – Tiago disse em resposta e sem pensar duas vezes Tiago a tomou em seus braços mais uma vez e a beijou dessa vez sem temores de que ela fosse acordar e mandá-lo para bem longe.

– Ouvi o clique da porta dessa vez – Lílian disse rindo.

– As pessoas não confiam em mim mesmo – Tiago disse desgostoso. – Mas pelo menos vamos poder sair daqui.

– Eu confio em você – Lílian murmurou segurando as mãos dele com força. - E sei que você não vai me decepcionar.

– Nunca, Lily – Tiago sussurrou em resposta. – Nunca.

**FIM**


End file.
